Lose Yourself 2
by ShadeyMike
Summary: Life is so hard for teenagers, but even worse when your green. The times are changing and new enemies, old friends, and the dead are some how returning. How can a couple of kids save the school? And while this is going on another Beast emerges. BBRAE ROBS


_This is a letter of apology to my many fans of Lose Yourself. This sequel is going to have nothing to do with the one I promised to you almost 2 years ago. I wish I could have made it like that but I just couldn't get it down, that's why you have all be waiting so long, because of severe writers block. But I have brought it to you and this time I will give you something good. The rating will go up to M soon for sexual acts and themes, and violence. So it's not going to be exactly like the original. The new character in here, Michael, was the one Victor and Garfield mentioned in the first story and has many plot twists revolving around him. He is detailed after me._

**Chapter 1: Bloody Beginnings**

The skies were clouded in darkness, street lights hummed to there unaccountable tune and the sound of footsteps ran along the alley ways. Nothing was really right for the moment that was about to take place, the moment when more then one life was going to be ruined.

A family of three were casually walking down the alley way to the movie theatre were they planned on having a fine evening with each other. A tall man was auburn hair and a simple well made coat and dress pants on him walked in front, arm and arm with a shorter blonde woman. She wore a fine black dress with a spaghetti strap purse loosely around her arm. Behind the two was a boy of 16. He was completely different from the two adults, his hair was jet black and punk spiked all around. His eyes were a dull bluish grey with a fair yet pale skin tone. He wore long baggy black denim jeans with red stitches on them and a black t-shirt with a punisher logo on it. He wore a long sleeve red jersey jacket over it. He had on a very clean pair of black and red chucks and along silver dog chain hanging from his neck. His ears were pierced and were placed with shining black skulls. But there was one thing different about him, he had fangs.

As the family walked a shadow approached out from the shadows. The boy heard footsteps approaching them so he quickly turned around and got into a fighting position. But then he saw what the shadow held, a 44 magnum, the one gun that could but a bullet hole the size of your fist in a cement wall 5 inches thick.

"Give me all you money and jewelry!" cried the crook from the shadows.

The two adults started to remove all of there valuable items when the crook approached the young boy.

"You heard me didn't you? Give me your earrings and cash. Now!" he screamed as his slapped the boy hard across the face with the long barrel giving him a large bruise almost immediately.

"Leave him alone!" cried the women.

The crook let out a growl and pointed the gun straight at her face.

"You better shut up bitch, or I will give you a face full of lead!"

The young boy gave the crook a glare of pure hate and as he looked on the robber could see fire in his eyes.

The crook approached the two adults and looked down at the large pile of objects and gave a crooked smile. As his placed it all in his pockets he noticed the boy had stumbled to his feet and gave him such a glare that the crook felt his heart start to beat faster.

Just as the crook turned his back on the boy the older man let out a cry, "Run Michael!"

The crook smashed the butt of his gun on his head but the boy stood still.

"Run!!" yelled the older man again.

"Shut up!" screamed the crook.

"Dad…" the boy tried to say as he held back tears.

"**RUN**…"

But as he yelled the guard fired one very loud shot off into the older man. The younger women fell on top of the crook trying to take him down but he fired one shot into her to. A puddle of blood started to form and the boy looked on.

The crook turned around to fire one last shot at the boy but was taken down by football tackle to his stomach. The crook tried to keep his balance but slipped on the two bodies of his victims and fell hard on his ass. He picked up his gun and looked around; the boy had hidden in the darkness. But as he tried to get up a straight kick was planted hard on his shoulder. But as he fell back and boot slammed into his cheek and crushed his face hard on the cement floor. His nose was broken and he felt like his arm was out of place but the crook crawled still clawed his way into the sidewalk.

The man lifted himself onto his legs only to have a sweep of the boy's leg torque his ankle to wrong direction. Before he hit the floor he was caught by the boy on his collar. He was in pure agony only to have his body thrown into a brick wall. As he slumped down he tried to let out some words.

"Please….no…no…no more!" he cried only to have a fist crash into his head.

For the next 3 minutes the boy was slamming his fists into the crooks head. His eyes were filled with tears, and his knuckles were red and throbbing. Both of his arms were covered in blood and a few speckles of it were on his left cheek. But the crook was dead, beaten to a pulp. As the boy limped back over to his parents lifeless bodies he collapsed with agony. He cried and wept for a few moments until a police squadron arrived to find the carnage of battle at there feet. They had an ambulance arrive to lift the boy up, his t-shirt was almost drenched in blood and take him to the hospital. After 4 hours he was given a pair of new clothes to where. His hands were bandaged up from having a couple of his fingers broken from beating the man to death. But he would not talk but just look into space with an expression of nothingness. He was a broken kid.

After some time a police officer approached him and sat next to the boy. He just looked at him with sadness, this boy had been through a lot and now he was the one to give him news.

"Michael, you were adopted by the Henderson's right?" asked the officer.

Michael just gave him a simple yes nod.

"Well since your adopted we can't really give you over to anyone else with out your papers and signatures of all family members. So were going to give you the option of having a new family adopt you, or you can back to California and live in your old boy's home. This is an option we usually don't give, so just think about it for a while."

The cop got up to leave but as he did the boy answered, "I want to go back to the home."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never felt at home here, in fact I don't have a home, except for there, and I have people who are my true family there. So I want to go."

"Ok then, you will have to stay the night, we will have some people go get your stuff and get your flight in the morning. I will notify the home."

The cop walked off and as he did Michael had a small smile. He was going home.

_Back in California_

It was almost 1:00 am at the home and all was silent. Jason was still up, he was looking at the group picture of all the boys and him. Justin, a Slade assistant turned good, was now living with them. He had no real parents and had lived in the underground Headquarters for almost 2 years. Now he was another child of his.

Garfield and Victor were the ones he always got a kick out of. They had gown more then any one in the house over the last year, Raven always liked coming over and staying the night. She was great with the little kids even though she never admitted to it. Bumble Bee was a friend to all especially Victor. Jason had sometimes laughed so hard with Garfield, Raven, and Justin along side him many nights to fell the walls around Victors room bounce, and the floor below the room had a strange squeaking sound coming from above when they were over.

They were his family now, but he always looks to the picture next to it, the one of his mother, the one that Slade had killed. He never let anyone hear him at night as he would cry like a child when he looked at the pictures of her. He hated being with out her and it pained him every night.

But as he put the pictures down and began to slip off his shirt and clothes to get into his night pajamas (simply long winter pants and a under shirt) the phone next to him rang. Jason picked it up with a confused look on his face. He listened to the man on the other side and gave shocked news when he heard murders.

"Yes, I am the new owner of the home. I will have no problem letting him come back. I will inform the others in the morning. Does he need anything special?"

He listened more, "Of course he will be given his own room, and I will make sure to have a school for him to go to. I will have everything done, yes sir. Thank you sir, goodnight."

He placed the receiver down and rubbed his face. A new kid, well a new kid in his eyes was coming. But he lay down again and dozed off into his wonder land.

Not knowing of any of the future that will change all lives forever was going to be at his door step in the morning.

_Back in the Hospital_

Michael just sat in the empty white room wearing his new clothes. It was hard to put them on with his hands bandaged up. He wore a plain black t-shirt and an old raggedy pair of washed out blue jeans. On his feet were old Nike sneakers, plain black and around his neck was the dog tag and his earrings were in. He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw blood and screams. But as he slumped on the bed he heard a deep and raspy voice inside of him.

'Hello Michael'

The boy shot up and looked all around, there was no one in the room or anywhere in the closets.

"Whose there?" he asked softly with his teen voice dying away and his child innocence returning.

'Just talk in your mind boy, you don't want to have company at this hour do you?' from the nothingness came a laugh so sadistic it made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

'What are you? How are you talking to me?'

'Why my boy, I am you, I am your inner anger, your tenacity, your Beast.'

'I have a Beast?'

'Yes and I am here to help you. I am here to save you from yourself'

'What do you mean Beast?'

'I don't like it when people call me that, you may call me Red'

'Why do you show yourself to me know?'

'I only come at certain times but you may summon me up by just saying my name in your mind like this.'

'Can you leave?'

'At my will I can leave or you can just tell me to.'

'Ok then I want you gone now!'

At that instant Michael felt the Beast called Red leave his body and leave him extremely tired. He fell into a deep slumber and dreamt about being with his real family again.


End file.
